The invention relates generally to an enclosure apparatus for covering at least a part of an open bed or bed-like portion of a truck, trailer, boat, or other vehicle or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in enclosures of the telescopically collapsible and extendable type, wherein one or more enclosure sections are slidable movable along a track-like device on the vehicle.
A wide variety of fixed and retractable enclosures for open portions of vehicles and the like having previously been provided and are known in the art. Such enclosures include accordian-type soft-sided foldable covers or enclosures that are made of canvas or other heavy fabrics and have a number of movable and relatively rigid skeletal frame members, as well as hard-top enclosures having a number of rigid, generally bow-shaped enclosure sections telescopically movable relative to one another. Still other known retractable and extendable enclosures have included various combinations of hard-top and soft-top elements.
The above-described prior enclosure devices have, however, proved to be tedious, cumbersome and inconvenient to install, remove and use, as well as severely limiting the utility and cargo-carrying capabilities of the vehicle on which the enclosure device is installed. Other disadvantages of the prior enclosures include leaky joints between connecting components, the lack of a relatively secure and lockable storage area, and the inability or inconvenience of transporting cargo while the enclosure is in any of its partially or wholly collapsed or extended configurations. Furthermore, such prior enclosures have presented other problems such as jamming or binding of movable enclosure sections as a result of the build-up of corrosion, water or other foreign materials in their track-like devices such that smooth operation of the enclosure is hindered. The need has therefore arisen for a retractable, self-storing enclosure apparatus that allows for quick and convenient conversion between a covered bed and open bed configuration, while still maintaining its durability, rigidity, security, weather resistance and ease of operation, without unduly minimizing the utility of the vehicle upon which it is installed. It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide such an enclosure apparatus that offers a greater degree of flexibility in its cargo-carrying capabilities and that can be used to transport cargo in any of its collapsed or extended configurations.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved apparatus for covering at least part of an open bed of a vehicle or the like includes an enclosure structure telescopically collapsible and extendable on the vehicle and having a rearward portion longitudinally movable relative to the open bed as the enclosure structure is collapsed or extended. The rearward portion, which includes an access opening therein, is selectively positionable and releasably securable at a number of longitudinal locations on the vehicle's open bed. A preferred gate apparatus is also removably positionable at any of the longitudinal locations on the open bed independently of the position of the rearward portion of the enclosure structure. A preferred door assembly includes a door member that is pivotally and removably connected to the rearward portion of the enclosure structure and is pivotally movable between an open door position and a closed door position at which the door substantially covers and closes the access opening. The door assembly also includes a door latching mechanism for selectively and releasably securing the door to the gate apparatus when the movable rearward enclosure portion and gate apparatus are positioned at substantially the same longitudinal location on the open bed of the vehicle and the door is pivoted to its closed door position.
The gate apparatus preferably includes a gate frame assembly that is selectively and releasably securable to the vehicle at any of a number of the above-mentioned longitudinal locations on the open bed, as well as a gate member that is pivotally and removably connectable to the gate frame assembly. The door and gate members can be independently pivotally connected to the rearward portion of the enclosure structure and the gate frame assembly, respectively, or the gate member may be optionally removed from the gate frame assembly and removably secured to the door assembly for pivotal motion therewith. Preferably, the enclosure includes storage means such that both the door member and the gate member may be selectively removed and stored within the enclosure structure independently of the respective rearward portion and gate frame assembly.
A preferred track assembly is provided for longitudinally and slidably supporting one or more telescopically arranged, movable sections of the enclosure structure. The track assembly, upon which the movable enclosure sections are slidably disposed, includes slider members upon which the movable enclosure sections are slidably supported, and means for impeding the entry and accumulation of water or other foreign materials into elongated slots in which the slider members are slidably disposed. The slider members also preferably included a protruding cleaning member for slidably scraping or wiping the interiors of their corresponding elongated slots as the sliders are longitudinally moved therein, thereby reducing the accummulation of corrosion, water or other foreign materials that would hinder the smooth and free operation of the collapsible and extendable enclosure structure.
Additional advantages and features, as well as additional embodiments and variations, of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.